


Born Pirate

by A_Lawliet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OUAT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Peter Pan | Malcolm/Original Female Character(s), Peter Pan | Malcolm/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Born Pirate

Killian POV  
I take another swing of my rum as I look around this bar. My attention was drawn to the door when suddenly it swung open to reveal a woman, who walked in and sat down on a bar stool. Before I could make a move on the pretty lady, 4 men surrounded her. Though I couldn’t hear them over the noise of the bar, I can recognize a poor attempt at flirting from a mile away, and the unamused look on the woman’s face also helped. Soon I saw the men attempt to touch the woman, this, again, didn’t please the woman. But before I could even make a move to get up the woman moved in a flash. All the men were punched down to the ground in no time. The men crawled up, meanwhile the other men in the bar laughed at them occasionally even throwing things at them, and then they quickly made their way out of the building.  
I motioned the barmaid over and told her to give the lady another of whatever drink she’s having, I was paying. After she’d gotten it, I slowly make my way over to her, sitting down on the stool next to her. ‘You have a nasty punch for such a pretty girl.’ I tell her.  
‘If you’re gonna flirt, you can follow those men to the floor’, she says through gritted teeth, while sipping on her drink.  
I smile at her snappy remark, ‘I wouldn’t dare, madam. Forgive me, we haven’t been properly introduced, I am Killian Jones.’ I reach my left hand for her to shake, she only sideglances me and mumbles, ‘(Y/N).’  
‘Pretty name for a pretty girl’, I say, earning a scoff from her.  
‘Quite the attitude too!’ I laugh, ‘you’d make a fine pirate.’  
she turns to me, obviously ready to scream in my face, but looks at me and stops. And the look on her face tells me it’s not because of my dashing good looks.  
‘Pirate’, she scoffs.  
‘Good observation, and the way I see it you may already be one yourself, you have the attitude, the looks and… the right taste in liquor!’ I laugh, pointing at her cup of rum, ‘So, I ask you, how would you like to be the first mate to the captain of the Joly Roger?’  
‘Why would I?’ she asks, now fully turning to me, ‘one woman on a ship of pirates, doesn’t seem like the safest option, now does it?’  
‘Yet you and I both know by now, you can fend for yourself, girlie.’ I say, leaning in a little closer to her, ‘And even if you couldn’t, I’d gladly protect you from my men.’  
that earned me a hard slap on the back of my head, ‘okay, I may have deserved that one.’ she chuckles softly. ‘Come on’, I say, standing up and reaching my hand out for her to take, ‘Let’s get out of here.’  
And that was the first time I ever saw that mischievous glint in my wife’s eyes.


End file.
